Harden!
by Sigzix
Summary: Where did the children get a green boomerang from?


**I did this out of sheer boredom. I got so bored and took a break from looking for jobs and wrote this idea down in a notebook I had. Special thanks goes to my beloved girlfriend, MissAngelicRose, for helping me add detail to this. Love you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

It was fairly silent inside the large room the small, yellow mouse slept. Every light in the room remained dull as the sun's rays radiated through clear glass windows. Pikachu; the cute electric pokemon, lay asleep on a bed big enough for a human, his zigzagged tail twitching often whilst tucked into a cosy ball. It was no secret that Pikachu shared this large room with his best friend in the mansion, Kirby and many would argue the room was far too big for such small brawlers. They weren't even three feet high, but it was one of the perks of being a three-time veteran.

Pikachu began to stir slowly before opening her small, amber eyes.

"Mmm... Pi...chu..."

The fluffy mouse stretched his body and limbs, before lazily hopping from the bed to the hardwood floor. He then hopped to one of the bright windows and glanced at a tacky nest in a tree. His small eyes were clearly looking for his bloated pink friend, who last time Pikachu saw was asleep in that very nest; but he wasn't there. He often had thoughts about why his pink pal would even consider a scratchy nest over a nice warm bed. Shaking the thought he leaped back to the floor before casually leaving through the open doorway.

Scurrying through the halls, he finally reached the door of his other two friends, Popo and Nana. Peaking his head through the door, his eyes searched the room, only to discover they weren't there. Pikachu's ears fell flat as he frowned, wondering where his friends had gone.  
"Kaaa...?" The mouse startled a little after feeling someone pat his fuzzy head.  
"Finally woke up, huh?"  
Pikachu turned to be met face to face with the blue hedgehog, Sonic who was kneeling carefully beside him, grinning at the young pokemon.  
"Chu, pika pi pichu?"  
"You slept in again. Hehe," Sonic told him, ruffling the fur on Pikachu's little head. "Lookin' for the other kids, bud?"  
Pikachu nodded, playfully swatting the young hedgehog's hand away. "Cha."  
"They're still in the back goofing' around, I think. They're playing with some...green...boomerang thing I don't remember you guys having back then," Sonic mumbled before standing up and walking off, waving back at him. "See ya later, Volts."

"Pika!" Pikachu waved back before scurrying back to his room. He hopped to the window and gently pushed it open, letting the calm breeze from outside hit him and enter the room. He sighed happily at the feeling of the cool air and carefully jumped to Kirby's "bed" and made his way down the tree. He then ran straight to the backyard of the Mansion; the sound of laughing children audible. Pikachu then saw Popo, Nana, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff, and Kirby. All of them apart from Kirby appeared to be in a square formation while Kirby was standing in the center.

"Over here, Jigglypuff!" Popo called.

"Puff!" The Balloon Pokemon tossed the green, crescent-shaped object over Kirby, who tried his best to catch it with a smile on his face.

The children were playing Monkey in the Middle. It was a bit ironic to the electric mouse, since Kirby was the one in the middle instead. He smiled before noticing the green object being tossed around that Sonic had mentioned a moment ago. It wasn't quite as thin or as curve as a regular boomerang would be. In fact, Pikachu had a feeling he'd seen something similar before while with his owner during a journey. It took him some time before he realized what it was... The Cocoon Pokemon, Metapod.

"P-Pika!?" Pikachu shouted angrily before running to the group. After Popo had thrown the Metapod into the air, Pikachu jumped up on Kirby's head, leaping before catching the petrified pokemon in his arms. He gently put the Metapod down, before passing an evil stare to Jigglypuff. "Do you know what you're playing with?!"

The other four stood there, not quite sure what the two creatures were saying to each other.

Jigglypuff, tilted her...head and spoke to him. " Umm..., no. Kirby just found and-"

"It's a Metapod!"

"Poyo?" Kirby poked the mouse on the shoulder, curious about what he and the balloon were saying.

Pikachu looked at Kirby and pointed to the Metapod. "Pika-chu kachu?"

"Oh, uh... Poyo," he answered, pointing a stubby hand to the forest that was a fair distance away from the Mansion. He had found what he thought was just a football there.

Pikachu sighed, lowering his head. "Chu..."

"Why is it glowing...?" Nana asked, pointing to the cocoon.

Everyone looked at the cocoon covered in a white light, rocking back and forth on the ground. The slow rocking eventually became shakes as a crack formed in several spots.

All but Pikachu and Jigglypuff's stared at the evolution process and were amazed, since it was their first time watching one. "Oooooh..."

The cocoon split open and two large veined wings popped out first, followed by two fuzzy pale-blue legs. The cocoon shell then split apart, revealing two smaller legs, a dark-blue fuzzy body, and a head with small fangs and big, red eyes. The Metapod had evolved into a Butterfree, who was shaking its head after being tossed around. Unfortunately, they had no idea how angry it was and stayed where they were.

"It's so pretty..." Nana said, starry-eyed at the cute Pokemon.

"Awwww," Diddy whispered, slowly walking towards the butterfly...only to be headbutted by it...HARD...

"Ow!" Diddy rubbed his forehead drastically, before giving an annoyed growl at the once 'pretty' creature, only to receive another blow to the head, knocking him clean out.

"What the...?" Nana walked to Diddy Kong and shook him a bit before looking at the Pokemon. "Hey, what was that for?"

The Butterfree then focused on the Eskimo girl and her brother before delivering a headbutt to both and immediately knocking the pair out. It then turned its sight to Kirby, whose eyes were widened at what he had just witnessed.

"U-um... Hehe..." Kirby nervously chuckled, slowly backing away from the angry, hostile butterfly. "P-Poyo, poyo..."

Before the Butterfree could headbutt the pink puff, Pikachu and Jigglypuff stepped in between the two.

The Butterfree growled at the two. "Get outta my way! That little girl kicked me all morning!" It shouted, referring to Kirby.

"Don't get mad at him, he didn't know any better! He thought you were a toy or something else!" Pikachu said, defending his best pal.

Jigglypuff nodded to the Butterfree in agreement. "It's true!"

"I don't care if she didn't- Wait, that thing's a he...? Anyway, I don't care if he didn't know or not, he's gonna get it! Are you just gonna stand there and take a hit too?!" The Butterfree spat, its nose glowing white with rage.

"But it was an accident!" Jigglypuff told it. "We just-"

That next second, the butterfly had shot a powerful, white Hyper Beam from its nose at full blast, hitting the two Pokemon and Kirby. The 'deadly' beam had lasted only three seconds and had faded instantly, leaving all three with swirls in their eyes. It was clear justice had been served.

"Hmph... The nerve of some people..." The Butterfree said proudly before flying gracefully towards the forest, believing that it had taught the children a lesson, and one the bunch would never forget their entire lives.

"...Pi...ka..." The mouse groaned in pain, whilst the others soon followed. Maybe it would've been better if he just stayed in bed.

* * *

**Once again, thanks and half the credit goes to MissAngelicRose, my beautiful girlfriend.**

**Please review or fave. Thank you.**


End file.
